


Uudestisyntynyt

by falindis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mairon to Sauron, Teacher-Student Relationship, Transformation, Wingfic, in finnish, letting go of the past, suomeksi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falindis/pseuds/falindis
Summary: Melkor yrittää opettaa Maironia muodonmuutoksessa. Se on tietynlainen siirtymisriitti – rituaali, jossa hän luopuu Maironista ja tekee tietä Sauronille. Tehdäkseen niin, Maironin on luovuttava vanhoista siivistään ja kasvatettava uudet tilalle.To embrace his new life in Utumno, Mairon must let go of the past, just as he did to his old wings. Now, he must learn to grow them anew.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Uudestisyntynyt

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistuu FinFanFun.fi:n 12+ virkettä-haasteeseen, jota varten tehdyn sanalistan jokaisesta virkkeestä tuli kirjoittaa yksi lause. Lisäksi tämä ficci sai inspiraatiota seuraavasta lainauksesta:
> 
> "You led me  
> through an unmarked door, down stairs  
> that spiralled underground. The temperature rose  
> and the walls throbbed as we descended.  
> Whatever I still clung to gave way at last,  
> just as a floor might fall in a burning house.  
> Until the final step you kept your back to me.  
> I hardly knew you; I hardly knew myself."

Viidennenkymmenennen yrityksen jälkeen Maironin olo oli kaikkea muuta kuin virkeä: edellinen yritys oli kuluttanut viimeisetkin hänen voimistaan, ja nyt hän makasi lattialla voimattomana ja huohotti.

”Yritä uudelleen”, Melkor käski, järkähtämättömänä ja ilmeettömänä kuin kivi.

Mairon nousi seisomaan haparoiden, hapan maku kielellään pistellen, ja totteli. Nosti tärisevät kätensä ylös ja keskittyi vetämään ympäriltään mahdollisimman paljon voimaa, ilman että uuvuttaisi itsensä kokonaan. Yritys sai seinillä palavat soihdut lepattamaan, jakoi niissä hehkuvat tulenkielet moniksi, yksittäisiksi haaroiksi, jotka kaikki kurottivat Maironia kohti. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi liekkien juosta käsivarsiaan pitkin, aina olkapäihinsä ja selkäänsä saakka, missä kulkivat irti leikattujen siipien jättämät jäljet.

”Sinä et keskity”, Melkorin ääni kaikui hänen korvassaan – ”yritä uudelleen.”

Mairon avasi silmänsä, ja lieskat, joita hän oli kannatellut, sammuivat. Kun tulen mahti valui hänen kehostaan ja jätti jäljelle pelkkää kylmää tyhjyyttä, Maironin teki mieli luovuttaa. Niin kuka tahansa järkevä olisi tehnyt – niin monen epäonnistumisen olisi pitänyt olla viesti siitä, ettei häntä ollut tarkoitettu tähän. Että hän oli murhannut vanhan minänsä turhaan, ja hänet oli ikuisesti tuomittu kahden maailman välille, kahden kehon väliseen tilaan.

Mutta juuri kun Mairon oli aikeissa antaa periksi, hän tunsi Melkorin viileiden huulten kosketuksen ihoaan vasten: ”muista, kuka olit, ja miksi teet tämän.”

Niin Mairon muisti Almarenin kolkot kivisalit ja juhlista täyttyneet puutarhat, joissa hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla näkymätön; hän muisti muiden  _ maiojen  _ varautuneet katseet ja hiljaisen halveksunnan. Hän muisti entisen herransa Aulën kateudesta vihreät kasvot hänen nähdessään Maironin kätten työt – ja kuinka juuri siitä syystä tämä tahtoi kahlita hänet. Mitä kauemmas hän niistä kaikkosi, sitä vaikeampaa muistelusta tuli, ja ponnistelun nostattama hiki toi suolan maun hänen kielelleen. Mutta Melkorin iholta peräisin oleva vieno viileyden tunne rauhoitti häntä, kannatteli häntä vaikeimman osan ylitse.

Hiljalleen tuo viileys levisi laajemmalle hänen kehoonsa, virraten hänen kasvoiltaan kaulalle ja rinnalle, kuin ihoa pitkin olisi kulkenut lukemattomia pieniä käärmeitä. Se oli erikoista, sillä aiemmin hän oli tuntenut lämpöä, ei viileää. Tämä kuitenkin tuntui oikealta, ja hän antoi tunteen ottaa vallan, järjestää kehonsa atomit uudelleen. Tunne kulkeutui sinne, minne pitikin – hänen siipiensä arville – mutta arvaamatta kuin raipanisku hyytävä kylmyys tarttui häneen. Kihelmöivä tunne yhtä aikaa poltti ja jääti paljasta ihoa, ja Mairon puri hammasta tukahduttaakseen vapauteen pyrkivän huudon.

Sitten, yhtä äkkiä kuin se oli alkanutkin, kipu loppui. Sen tilalle tuli rauhoittavaa tunnottomuutta, joka vaelsi hitaasti hänen jokaiseen jäseneensä. Kuin painavasta usvasta kudottu peitto olisi laskettu hänen kehonsa ylle.

Mutta joku muukin oli muuttunut peruuttamattomasti, kuin jokin osa hänestä, ehkä se, joka oli ollut puhdas ja hyveellinen, olisi kadonnut iäksi. Mairon avasi hitaasti tulenhehkuiset silmänsä, ja tunsi, kuinka Melkor kuljetti käsiään hitaasti Maironin uusilla siivillä, jotka olivat nyt pörheän sijaan karheat ja suomujen peitossa.

”Nyt sinä olet täydellinen”, Melkor sanoi, ja hänen äänensä oli tumma; kuin yönmustat siivet, jotka korostivat nyt sen uudestisyntyneen olennon selkää, joka kantoi ennen nimeä Mairon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! ♥
> 
> 12+ sanalista: virkeä, kivi, hapan, ilman, haara, juosta, sinä, ja, viesti, murhata, (jokeri), juhla, vihreä, suola, vieno, käärme, viileä, atomi, raippa, paljas, kipu, vaeltaa, usva, hyveellinen, pörheä, yö


End file.
